


Alive

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing  scene from fight or flightWhat happened once  howie and Maddie  reunited with each other they share  a sweet moment together in his room





	Alive

Howie could’ve easily died, but he survived somehow. He survived being stabbed by Maddie’s abusive ex husband Doug.

The man had worked his way into Howie's life, pretending to be Jason Bailey and befriending him.

His eyes locked with Maddie’s as if he was holding on for dear life. In a way, he was , but he was also battling the trauma that came from being attacked by Doug.

A part of Howie was still in shock, but with such a traumatic event that was to be expected.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Howie said as he saw Maddie. She could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that he was fine.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Maddie told him. She looked over at him, trying to restrain herself from breaking out into tears.

Maddie blamed herself for him being in the hospital, even though she knows it wasn’t her fault. That bastard would have done this anyway, it was his MO.

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault, nothing is.” Howie told her. He saw the look on Maddie’s face. He’d recognize that look, it was the same look he had when he lost his best friend Kevin. 

“I could have lost you.” Maddie told him tearfully, a few tears had rolled down her cheeks. 

“But you didn’t. I’m here, I’m alive, look at me.” He reassured her that all was well. She let her eyes focus on him.

Taking in everything about that handsome face of his and smiling a bit, thinking back to all the good times they’ve had together.

“I may be messed up and feeling crazy cause of the meds I’ve been given, but I’m very much alive. There’s nothing to worry about.” Howie told her. 

“I’m a worrier. I’ve always been a worrier.” Maddie said.

“Damn. Keep it up and I’ll be all yours.” Maddie laughed, teasing him and being slightly flirtatious with him.

“I’d be the luckiest man in the entire planet. You are a catch.” Howie threw a compliment her way, easing in with his own version of flirting. 

“That’s it, I’m all yours.” Maddie’s tone lilted off in a sing song voice. The man had some serious game and she was digging it.

“This is even better than winning the lottery.” Howie mentioned, earning him a laugh from the woman. 

“I’m even luckier.” Maddie said as she got on the bed with him. She made sure no nurses or doctors were around to tell her not to do that. She was feeling like a bit of a rule breaker.

“This reminds me of all those times I snuck out to go over to parties as a teen.” Maddie mentioned to Howie, who raised a brow at her. 

“You were a rebel, huh? You still are.” Howie commented, making her smile at him. Their hands met each other’s, fingers intertwining.

“I probably would have liked you back then. I’d be telling my friends about how hot you are.” Maddie reminisced mischievously with him, showing a bit of interest in him. 

“Just for the record, teenage me would have been all over you too.” Howie grinned widely as he spoke. 

“Oh stop, you’re just saying that.” Maddie blushed slightly when he said that to her. 

“I bet you were just as beautiful as you are now and I mean it. All my friends would have been jealous.” Howie could just imagine her in his head. He had a little image of the two of them together and they made a cute couple. 

“What are you smiling about?” Maddie teased him when she saw a smile appear over on his face. Howie responded, “The rebel and the musical lover. Yup, we would have been that couple.” He added emphasis on the words to make his point.

“You know Buck almost joined drama club.” Maddie revealed to Howie which took him by surprise, “You’re kidding me?” He exclaimed in absolute shock as Maddie shared one of Buck's high school secrets with him. 

“Only to impress a girl named Maryanne. She was a French foreign exchange student.” Maddie told him. As soon as he heard that, he laughed, “I’m not surprised.”


End file.
